Ultra Aeternam
by Master Null
Summary: implied yaoi and yuri. cannon x oc, slowly progressing. Important!OC. violence, gore, maybe smut. WIP. Lucinda Warden only lives to serve her lady...till a raven crosses her path. She is curiously drawn to those crimson eyes and that hypnotizing smile, while the raven cannot draw his eyes away from her full lips and graceful ferocity. It all started with a waltz...
1. Praefatio

Praefatio-Past Perspective

The events recorded in this diary are of my younger days, and the truths and realization I get from them now. Before Ciel Phantomhive's departure, I was the most cheerful and and energetic of the clan, the manor servants included, of course- and maybe a bit annoying, now that I look back. I am still as upbeat as before. Perhaps that part of me will never change no matter how old I become. Over the years I have come to realize many things about my past, many that I knew yet always managed to so easily ignore. The Phantomhive manor was human; give or take a few exceptions. The butler in black always did strike me as different, but my youth, the excitement of Ciel's return, and the fear of losing him again prevented my curiosity from digging deeper into the matter. But after the arrival of the great white hound, my curiosity was alight once more; even though I eventually forgot what i had so been urious about, I could not help but be lured to the manor more than ever before. Then came Ciel's second disappearance. I was certain, as I swore to secrecy to preserve Ciel's lost memories, that these were not normal circumstances; no. Not after the burning of London, the many secrets kept well hidden, Sebastian himself. It is only now, after many years, that I dared state his name, even on paper. His magnificance, his charm, his skill. Everything about his nature was perfect; too perfect. I am guessing that being one hell of a butler went beyond human. But I no longer mind that as much.

When Ciel passed away...I felt immense sorrow...but I did not grieve as much as I hoped. Why? Well, there was a feeling I had. A tug of instinct. That Ciel was not dead- not entirely, at least- that he had just vanished once more. But even so, deep in my heart, I knew that I would never see him again. And just as I predicted is what came to be.

I decided not to let his "death" weigh me down; I moved on, managed to educate myself, found and married a wonderful man, had a child, and now expecting another. I believe Ciel would have wanted me to move on. Even if he did not love me as much as I loved him, I truly believe he cared for me. I do wonder how Sebastian is these days; he disappeared when Ciel did...and if Ciel is breathing, I do wonder how he copes...I do pray for their happiness and health. That wherever they go, or whatever they do, they will be alive and well.

~Elizabeth~

January 1st, 1912.


	2. Capite Unum

**This fanfiction is a spur of the moment type thing- I was suddenly inspired to make a fanfiction about this anime. I do not like the ending the anime gave it, and the manga is ongoing, so this will pick up at the end of the anime. Now, yes, this is going to be an Sebastian/OC fic; and before I get massacred for my doing this, I want to warn that this story will NOT be a hit and run- it will be a progressing romance, as it should be with any canonXoc pairing. On a side note, the title, Ultra Aeternam, is latin for "beyond eternal"; every chapter will have the chapter number in latin. I am really hoping you all who happen to come across this will enjoy my writing and what this story has to offer. I would really like your reviews, for they help motivate and continue writing this story.**

**This first chapter is an introduction of the OC in the story.**

**Now without further ado, here is the first chapter.**

Unum- The Bat

The dense trees of the forest, though wet, provided enough cover to conceal the hunter, leaping from tree to tree as agile as a wild cat. The hunter licks the stray blood off her lips; her hunger had been dulled but not satisfied. She yearned for more to drink, but remembered she had more important matters to attend to.

She leaped off a last tree, a willow in full bloom. The huntress circumvented the tree until she found the hollow in the trunk she had made herself. After removing the leaf cover, she took out a large bag made of leather and skins, opening it to reveal a siren styled dress the color of midnight. She slowly undressed herself, not caring who saw her nudity in the silence of the forest. She slid into the dress easily, her slim waist that remained untouched by a corset fit as gracefully as her slender, strong legs. She put on a pair of high heeled black shoes, complementing the dress. Her tattered clothes were packed into the bag, stored it back in the hollow covered by a fresh leaf cover. She smoothed out curly red hairleaving strands to rest gently on either side of her heart shaped face. Her lips bore a deep red red of recent lipstick. The last item she retrieved was an umbrella, just in time for the first drizzle to fall. It was only a short walk to civilization, and pretty soon she blended in with the citizen of a growing Chicago.

~UA~

The man behind the oak desk was Denzel Bernard Whetstone; fairly young, around his twenties, smoking a pipe with the sharp tang of tobacco. Quite the handsome lad, to most people, and quite wealthy as well.

"So you are here for a special pick-up, madame?" asked Denzel with a slight French accent, putting down his pipe to help out the beautiful creature before him.

The woman in blue sat remotely, her gloved fingers locked with one another. She remained almost as still as a statue, with only the blinking of her large lashes to signify the life in her.

"Most certainly Mr. Whetstone," said the woman with her deep feminine voice, "I was told that an order of a female snowy owl was to be made available this day...and that it was to be picked up here"

Mr. Whetstone began looking through a log of papers, most likely the other many dozen orders, until he seemed to have found the right one.

"Here we are," he said,"special order for I. Nightengale of a female snowy owl, correct?

The woman blinked.

"It is" she replied.

"I must say," the man continuedm, "that the order of such an exotic creature is quite rare. What purpose must it serve, I wonder?" he said, eyes brimming with petty mischief.

The woman looked up, somewhat amused by the man's curiosity. She smiled lightly.

"Well you see, sir,"she started, "my lady, that is to say my master, has an aviary on her grounds. She has a vast collection of the most beautiful of birds, and she has taken an interest in birds of prey"

The man raised his eyebrows, bewildered.

"So you're not madame Nightengale?"

The lady in blue sighed.

"No, sir. But you are not the first to think that. I am simply her humble servant, and my lady's personal bodyguard. I also attend to recieving the birds he collects" sais she.

By this time, Whetstone began drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Your features are those of a Native" he said.

"I am half, sir" the woman responded.

"Cheyenne?"

"Lakota, sir" she said a bit louder.

The room was silent for a few moments, and the man chuckled mockingly.

"I just have to wonder...a mere woman? a bodyguard?"

The woman didn't flinch.

"I know times are changing, but a female butler? Pardon me for saying this, but that's just absurd"

The woman frowned.

"Mr. Whetstone" she said sternly. " I regret to inform you that your life is in immediate danger. There is someone just outside that window poised to shoot if you cross the room. I suggest you go into the back to get the bird. That way the shooter'starget will be me alone. I assume he doesn't want any witnesses. and that the woman should go down first."

The man's face twisted in sudden anger.

"This is outrageous! A servant giving me orders!" he hollered. "And why in hell would anyone want to see me killed, it's not like I-"

"You tell me" interrupted the woman darkly.

Mr. Whetstone's cholera went silent.

"Perhaps your actions are coming back to haunt you" she said.

The man's closed fist began to shake.

"Let's say...you did a wrong to some employers that was highly unjust? Something that you cann't take back?"

His forehead began to trickle with cold sweat.

"So what I propose is that you, sir, cooperate with what I say, and let me take care of things"

The man became solenm and somber, and a darkness seemed to overcome him.

"Alright" said Mr. Whetstone, "do what you have to do"; and with that he stood, and slowly walked to the room where the special deliveries were held.

The woman smiled triumphantly, and stood to open the window...

What happened next was a blur of fists and blood. The woman silently took the bullets one by one, skillfully setting them aside to give her room for combat. The man with the gun didnt even know what was coming for him, having the woman pounce on on him as soon as she opened that window. His struggles became weaker and eventuallystopped. The woman made sure not to kill him, merelty mortally wound one wanted to come across a carcass on their daily walk. The shooter was sprawled out where he had been hiding, pleeding from various places and pantilg heavily. The woman's heasd reeled as the scent of fresh blood made her thirst, imagining the joy of taking what was left of his life and consuming it for their own. But she knew better than to disobey orders,so she growled lowly and distanced herself from the wounded crept through the window and back to the office. She dusted herself before taking her seat; luckily her dress reamined free of tears."

Mr. Whetstone came back from the storage carrying a cage with a beautiful owl in it. He saw the woman sitting calmly, her hands gently crossed in her lap.

The man swallowed.

"Here is your order" he said shakily.

The woman stood and walked lightly to take the cage. She looked at the white bird and admired its beauty.

"She is quite beautiful" she said in a soothing tone. ' Thank you for delivering her safely. My master will be pleased to add the bird to her collection"

Mr. Whetstone dipped his head, smiling lightly.

'Glad to be of service" he said.

"I have also called fior a carriage, madame. It will arrive shortly."

The woman stood and walked up to , pausing by his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"You could go out there and come to his aid" she said"be his salvation and perhaps you will be forgiven.

The man gave what looked like a chill down his spine.

She then stared into the man's eyes on her way out, pointing toward the open window.

"Wait' said the man as the woman was about to leave, "could you at least tell me your name, madame?"

She turned slightyly, smiling mischevously and putting a finger to her lips.

"As long as you forget about the events that were witnessed today" she said.

'"The nam is Lucinda."

Then she left the office, leaving a flabbergasted man behind in her steps.

**So here it was. The OC's name is Lucinda. I wanted this chapter to be about her without any canon characters. Denzel Bernard Whetstone was, of course, entirely not canon and a part of my insane wild imagination.**

**Reviews will be most appreciated!**


End file.
